dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Action Comics Vol 2 23.1: Cyborg Superman
| NextIssue = | Quotation = My creation. Once flawed by nature. Now perfect by design. I have made you the ultimate Kryptonian. | Speaker = Brainiac | StoryTitle1 = Born in Flames | Synopsis1 = In a Flashback, the discussion between Jor-El and Zor-El is observed regarding their experiments, using Brainiac technology is too dangerous for the planet, but Zor-El says that will save Krypton. Jor-El begs him to work together on the escape pods to send his children to Earth but Zor shows his complete repulsion to the planet, so the brothers come into conflict and decide to work separately. Allura observes how Zor-El keeps working exhausted on his project, begs him to forget the rivalry with his brother for one night and to accompany her, but he assures that the power system he is building will be of importance, then he asks for Kara, demanding that she be close for days to come. While Zor-El works on devices around Argor, Kara questions him the fact that his aunt Lara accuses Zor-El of being doing reverse engineering with Brainiac technology, to which he denies any relationship and ensures that his project is totally safe. Just after the destruction of Krypton, Zor-El's plan saved the city momentarily and Allura tries to observe Kara's aircraft, Zor-El asks her not to worry, to which Allura replies that if there is not It was because of Jor-El and his cunning, his daughter would be lost just as they are. Two days later, Zor-El is trying to contact Brainiac while Allura tries to stop him. Argo goes through a cataclysm that kills part of the population and damages the city, Zor-El desperately tries to make contact with Braniac. Months after the destruction of Krypton, Brainac manages to reach Argo, following the help signal which was launched by Zor-El, upon arrival, orders that the survivors meet, managing to identify Zor-El, which is delivered to Brainiac to receive the help he required. Braniac orders his drones to extract everything unnecessary in Zor-El's body, implementing the indispensable to create perfection, once the operation is finished, Cyborg Superman appears before Brainiac, who assigns him as a task to find subjects capable of deserving perfection to deliver them to Brainiac. Cyborg Superman arrives at the planet Kampara, home of the Gularth, to whom extracting information from its inhabitants obtains the knowledge to communicate with them, which indicate that the luckiest of the planet are on a platform in the sky. Once there, he forces one of its members to choose between his life and that of his friends, consequently Cyborg Superman destroys the ship and then kills the Kamparian after seeing that he begged for his friends. Having attacked the city, Cyborg Superman is surrounded by the militia, proceeding to destroy their ships and entering the main ship, where he asks the General if he is worthy of perfection, but he orders his soldiers to tear down his own ship , from the flames emerges Cyborg Superman, affirming that the sacrifice is province of the fools. Following his search, Cyborg Superman observes two brothers looking for food and valuable objects in the rubble, to which he offers food to him who manages to kill his brother, after the confrontation, Cyborg Superman burns the flesh of the deceased brother in order to that the victorious eat but this flees. Cyborg Superman assumes you are alone in a garden of perfection. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * There is a mistake spelling Alura's name. There is another L added to the name. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}